An Immortal's Heart
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: He lost the one thing worth living for, but can he do the immpossible and get him to love him when he is given another shot at it or will it end the same. Note: This ia a DouxWata from another world if you can't figure it out. Future Yaoi and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This a XxxHolic fanfiction, but I claim no rights to XxxHolic which is copyright of Clamp. [Sigh, I wish I did though.] The Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka portrayed in this fanfiction are not the originals, but their counterparts in a different world. Do not expect them to act exactly like the originals. Other than that, for now this will remain rated T, since I haven't decided if there will be much yaoi in it or not. So be WARNED! Please enjoy!**

**~Reiya**

An Immortals Heart

Chapter 1.

Doumeki stared down at the still form in his arms. It had long since lost the spark of life and was now cold and limp. Just an empty husk that mimicked it's original owner.

Even as he sat there, the blood seeped further into the loose soil that made up the road they were on. Dark gray clouds created bad light and turned the sky into a sullen gray that matched his emotions at the moment.

And just as quickly, the clouds tried to change his mood. Releasing a wave of rain that drenched everything in a few minutes, causing any blood that remained on the two bodies to wash away with what had soaked into the soil. He refused to mimic the clouds though, keeping his tears in check. He couldn't shed them yet, no there was still something left undone, that needed to be fixed, something that nagged at the back of his mind.

Than a command went through his mind: _stand_. He stood, the limp body held securely in his arms. As his body stilled his legs began to move on their own. He didn't fight it, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew they were leading him somewhere to finish what had been left undone.

He stood in front of the ally that led to the strange building that had drawn him in. Even in the dim lighting, the building seemed to stand out and yet it blended in with its surroundings perfectly.

He wasted no time in traversing the short distance of the ally. He wasn't even surprised when he reached the door and it opened, showing two little girls, one pink haired, the other blue, with solemn faces as they stared at him.

"The Mistress is waiting for you." Their voices were a hallow sync that echoed through his mind. He just nodded to them and followed, their foot steps silent on the polished wooden floor.

He arrived at a sliding door, with a side ways crescent moon on it. It was pulled open to reveal a dim lit room, smoke floating and clogging the air as the person smoking the pipe reclined on a low backed sofa, clothes barely covering her curing body. Ebony hair laying in gentle waves around her, crimson eyes looking at him with the knowledge of the world hidden in their depths.

He knew instantly that she could help him. And he would pay what ever price to have his wish granted.

"Your wish…" she paused for a moment, looking him in the eye. "It will cost you greatly. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." His reply was curt and short.

"I can not bring back the dead. No matter how much you wish I can't bring this empty husk back to life." He felt anger begin to well up inside him. Was she toying with him saying she could grant his wish than saying she couldn't.

"But…" She stopped again and his hopes rose slightly. "I can make it to where you two will meet in another life. If that is what you want. He won't be exactly the same, but he will still have the same soul. So again are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll pay whet ever I must to be with him." She nodded.

"Than here is the price. Half and only half of you immortality is needed to pay the price, but it will not go to me. It will go to him if he will take it. That is also part of the price. You must do what you were unable to do this time around. If not, than he will die just like this one."

He stared at her. The one thing he thought was an impossible task and the only way he could be with him. He nodded, it would be worth it.

"Than sleep and when one hundred years and one day have passed, awaken to a new world." He felt his body start to float and his mind started to black out. He felt the limp body in his arms began to fall and tighten his grip as he finally lost consciousness. A small voice whispered softly to him, "Come to me when you awaken. You will know the way." And it was gone.

xXx

Yuuko stared at the limp forms in front of her. "Sleep Doumeki Shizuka, all will go well if you can keep you end of the wish." She bent down and pried the body from his arms. Lifting it up she stared down at the face. "Will you except his offer next time Watanuki, his offer of love and of immortality?" She carried the body off as Maru and Moro carried Doumeki's body off to one of her many rooms.

xXx

Here is the first Chapter to hopefully a long DouWata fic, like my last one. It was kind of depressing to write this, but worth it. And again this is a Doumeki and a Watanuki from a different world. Though from the looks of things, this Doumeki will be going to another world when he wakes up. More will be explained to you shortly, so please be patient if this isn't very clear to you.

I'll get chapter 2 up when I can but I just keep piling more stories onto my already huge fanfic load, so be patient if it takes longer than usual.

Enjoy!

Until next time.

~Reiya


	2. Chapter 2

**This a XxxHolic fanfiction, but I claim no rights to XxxHolic which is copyright of Clamp. [Sigh, I wish I did though.] The Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka portrayed in this fanfiction are not the originals, but their counterparts in a different world. Do not expect them to act exactly like the originals. Other than that, for now this will remain rated T, since I haven't decided if there will be much yaoi in it or not. So be WARNED! Please enjoy!**

**~Reiya**

An Immortals Heart

Chapter 2.

Bright cobalt eyes stared at the apparently empty building. But he wasn't so sure. He thought that yesterday, the main window in the front of the three story building had been closed, but now it stood wide open, letting the summer breeze inside, lace curtains fluttering in the cool air.

Lifting up a hand, he placed it on the rusted iron gate in front of him. The spells were still in place so that meant no one had gone through there, but than did that mean something had awoken inside?

He shook his head. He didn't have to worry about every little thing in the world. As he went to pull his hand away, his finger scrapped across the jagged lines. He cursed under his breath. If someone came by here and saw that blood, who knew what they would do with it and through it to him.

Fishing around in his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe it off the fence, but when he looked closely, there was no blood. It had just disappeared. He stared at the spot frozen as a shiver went up his spine.

"Watanuki-kun." A voice called out from behind him. He turned quickly with a smile plastered on his face. "What's the matter?" Himawari asked, concern written in every line of her body.

"Oh, it's nothing." He hid his hand in the pocket of his jacket. "Shall we be going? We'll be late if we don't get moving." He said to her trying to distract her. She always seemed to see right through him.

"Oh, yes let's hurry." She walked beside him as they headed down the cobbled street to the school. He glanced back to make sure no one was following them and as he spied the same window, he thought he saw a shadow of someone inside, but when he blinked, it was gone leaving the fluttering lace the only focal point in the window.

Shaking his head, he ran to catch up with her, trying to force unease out of his mind.

xXx

He was in darkness. No light, no sound, nothing to tell him where he was, when it was. It was just nothingness.

Than a sound, it was hard to make out, but as he listened for it, he finally recognized it. Something was dripping. Sending ripples of sound through the nothingness. And as he floated there, he noticed that the nothingness had faded, leaving just a regular darkness that was slowly fading into light.

The dripping was a few feet away and as he turned his head he saw it was a porcelain bowl, with hand painted butterflies all along its rim. It was what was dripping into it that confused him though. As he watched another drop fell from no where and landed into its depths causing its scent to float towards him.

He smelled rust and salt. He recognized that smell, it was blood, but who it belonged to was unknown to him.

As more of his senses came back to him, he realized that he was in a dim lit room and he could hear the sounds of a busy city out side the open window. The lace curtains fluttered in the breeze that he felt flow across his dry skin. The room was bare and plain, with only bed and table in it. The only decoration was the bowl and the curtains, and the border on the edges of the walls.

He sat there staring at the bowl until he heard a voice outside. For some reason he understood what was being said, even though he'd never been taught the language.

Deciding to see who it was that was talking, he stood slowly, stretching stiff muscles as he headed towards the opened window.

He only caught a glimpse of the young man in front of the gate as his back was to him, but he could see dark ebony locks set in a haphazard style. His skin where he could see it was pale and seemed to stand out like a beacon next to the dark color of his long jacket, it's bottom brushing the tops of his polished black boots.

He appeared to be talking to a girl. He could see her face and though it was nice, she wasn't his type. Her long hair was the same ebony color as her companions, but it was in curling pigtails on the side of her head. Her smile was bright, though sad, but he couldn't tell why.

He was watching them walk away when the male turned around briefly, his face illuminated if for a small moment by the rising sun. His heart froze at the sight of those cobalt eyes, so similar to a another pair and yet so different.

He pushed away from the window, his mind racing as the memories finally made themselves known to him. The last scenes from that faithful day burning behind his minds eyes.

And as it all began to be too much to bare, a voice cut through it all. "_Come." _It commanded, leaving an image of a strange building and directions on how to get there. Than it was gone, wiping his mind of the memories, if only for the time being.

Turning from the room and the window, he left. It wasn't until he got to the gate that he realized where he had smelt blood similar to the one in the bowl. It was his, but how was that blood here when it had all washed away in the rain.

xXx

WOW, Here it is. The next chapter. I had some difficulty when it came to Doumeki's POV. I mean, no one really knows what he's thinking, so it was hard to visualize how he would react. In his mind any ways, because we know how he always acts on the outside [blank face].

Why the blood thing? Because it was what activated the spell that made him wake up. How else would he know when Watanuki was near unless something told him. And it was Hitsuzen and all that fabulous fate stuff that activated the spell at the end of his wait, you know what I mean.

Your probably wondering if he's a vampire or something? No, he just knows what Watanuki's blood smells like. Talk about knowing someone. Though it has given me an idea to explain his immortality, but I won't tell you just yet. 3

The next chapter will be up soon, and it will explain more on what he has to do to fulfill his wish and maybe, though I haven't decided yet, they may meet for the first(?) time.

Enjoy.

Until Next Time.

~Reiya


	3. Chapter 3

**This a XxxHolic fanfiction, but I claim no rights to XxxHolic which is copyright of Clamp. [Sigh, I wish I did though.] The Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka portrayed in this fanfiction are not the originals, but their counterparts in a different world. Do not expect them to act exactly like the originals. Other than that, for now this will remain rated T, since I haven't decided if there will be much yaoi in it or not. So be WARNED! Please enjoy!**

**~Reiya**

* * *

An Immortals Heart

Chapter 3.

Watanuki glared at the chalked in symbols in front of him. No matter how many times he redrew it, he couldn't seem to get it right. They were supposed to be summoning the weaker of the demons today, but he hadn't been allowed to yet because his summoning circle was wrong.

"Why can't I get this right." he muttered to himself. Feeling someone walk up behind him, he turned to see his teacher watching over his shoulder. For being one of the top demon summoners in the city, Fai Florite didn't look it. He was tall and slim built with short blond hair. He had bright blue eyes that took in everything around him and always seemed to smile, no matter the situation.

"Fai-sensei, I just can't seem to get this right. What is it that I'm doing wrong?" He asked, even though it irked him to have to ask for help.

Fai walked around his summoning circle, chin in his hand as he studied it. "Ah I see." He turned to him. "You haven't done anything wrong with what is here. You just forgot one thing." Reaching for the chalk, he added the last symbol around the edge. "There, now add your lock of hair and cast your summoning."

He nodded, and pulled out the cloth bag he kept his cut hair in. Reaching in, he pulled a small pinch out and tossed it into the center of the circle. Putting the bag away, he stepped up to the edge and spread his arms out away from his body, the palms of his hands facing the circle.

He started chanting under his breath, letting the memorized words flow off his tongue with ease. It wasn't until he got to the last verse that it became difficult, as the summoning and the demon he summon tried to fight his control. Wanting him to mess up so they could be free. Forcing out the last verse in one long sentence, he breathed a sigh of relief when the tell tale sign of light greeted his closed eyes. Opening them, he was met with a little demon floating a few inches above the ground. It was the weakest of it's kind, a carrier, meant to be a messenger for whom ever summoned it.

It was very snake like, with a long scaled body, but it had two back legs it used to carry things in and had two pairs of wings folded along it's back. It was pale yellow with a darker yellow along it's belly and wings. It's eyes were pitch black.

Fai nodded and made his weird trade mark whistle. Watanuki smiled, but rolled his eyes at the whistle. "Now, send it away and than you can go to lunch." He spoke a few more words, easy to say and the demon disappeared in another flash of light.

He took a piece of cloth and cleaned up the chalk. He headed for his things and grabbed them. Nodding again to Fai, who was working with another student, he headed for his area where he sat to eat. As he walked he looked for Himawari, wanting to see if she wanted to share their lunch again.

xXx

Doumeki walked along the sun lit streets, following the directions he had been given. He no longer wondered at how he could understand this foreign tongue. It was most definitely that witch's doing.

He gazed around him at all the shops and stalls that lined the road he walked. Everything here was totally different from his original world. His world had been more primal, people living off the land, groups of people spaced across the land and rarely witnessed unless you knew where to look.

There you had to become a hunter to survive. But here, it was like his world had been turned upside down, figuratively of course. In the first hundred yards he had walked, he had seen more varieties in food, cloth, and living conditions than he'd ever seen in his world.

It was sort of a culture shock, to see all the things he'd never had and yet it made him wish for the wide open ranges of his world even more. It was just too much to take in at one time, but he fought off the urge to run. He had a reason to be here and nothing would sway him from it.

He gave a sigh of relief when he left the bustling street for a more quiet one. It was walled on both sides, keeping passerby's from looking into the large homes he could see peeking over the walls that surrounded them.

He glanced up at the bright sun the shone down on him. He wasn't used to such direct sunlight and he could feel his skin burn slightly under its heat. Stopping for a moment, he focus on his body until he felt the power inside of him uncurl and well up. It spread, filling every craves of him, healing the burn and toughening his skin against the harsh rays.

Sighing in relief, he continued forward until he saw the small ally he was looking for. It was a division of two homes, a small break in the walls that seemed to extend on forever. Stopping in front of it, he noticed that it was barely wide enough to accommodate his size.

Turning slightly, he continued down the ally, overhanging foliage from vines and other plants from both homes created a dim green shade, making it seem as if he was in another world all together.

He could see another light ahead, brighter and less green than what he was seeing now. He was near the end of the ally. He sped up, wanting to get out of this green world, if only for a little while.

Stepping out, he blinked in surprise. This house, or shop he should say from past experience, was exactly what he had seen in his original world. Down to the last detail.

Shaking his head, he continued forward, not even startled when the doors opened to show the same twins from last time. He felt slightly disoriented from the Déjà vu he was feeling.

Stepping forward, he walked into the cool corridors of the building. "The Mistress is waiting for you." The said, their voices still hollow, though it didn't seem to affect him too much this time. He nodded and followed them to the same room. Nothing had changed and he hadn't expected it to. He could tell now what he couldn't than. This house was in a totally different world than what he had been in: old and new.

He opened the door and saw the same witch in the same pose as last time, smoke swirling around in the dim lit room. It was time to finally set his wish into motion and she was the key.

It was only his second time meeting her, but he knew of her reputation. The Space-Time Witch was well known in his old world.

xXx

So now he's back a Yuuko's place and nothing has changed in his one hundred years and one day of sleep. But your probably wondering how that is possible? Easy, time flows differently in each world. What is one day in one could be a month, a year, or even a second. I don't know exactly how much time has passed in sense of our own time, so don't ask.

I lied though, I didn't explain about his wish, or per say not yet. I got so busy bring up hints about his past and his world that I forgot that I was going to explain it. I will definitely explain it next chapter though. And I even intend to bring in a teacher to teach Doumeki about this new world he is in and add more hints about what exactly he is and what his world is like.

So…

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	4. Chapter 4

This a XxxHolic fanfiction, but I claim no rights to XxxHolic which is copyright of Clamp. [Sigh, I wish I did though.] The Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka portrayed in this fanfiction are not the originals, but their counterparts in a different world. Do not expect them to act exactly like the originals. Other than that, for now this will remain rated T, since I haven't decided if there will be much yaoi in it or not. So be WARNED! Please enjoy!

~Reiya

**An Immortals Heart**

**Chapter 4.**

"**Ah, Doumeki-kun. So nice to see you again. How was your sleep?" Her smile was cold and cryptic.**

"**I am here to finish my wish. Tell what I need to do." He demanded. He'd already used up his patients for the next few years. He was done waiting for the one whom he seeked.**

"**Patients, all will be explained. Please sit." She gestured to a low lying table that stood next to her couch. A tea set had already been placed on it, the liquid inside it still warm.**

**He glared at her for a moment before he finally sat. He would just have to wait it seemed. His stomach gave a low growl and a knowing smile crossed her face. She motioned for him to take one of the may sandwiches piled on the plate in the center of the table.**

**He grabbed one and took a bite. It reminded him of his cooking, it tasted so similar, but there was a small difference and only someone who had eaten his cooking for years would be able to tell the difference. "Why do you do this to me?" He finally asked.**

**Her smile was slightly sad. "This is not here to torment you. These were made by my helper for my guest. He is an excellent cook, and I wished for you to try his cooking."**

**He heard running feet and watched as someone came running down the hall, trying to tie an apron on as he ran. "Sorry, I'm late. I was held up by that oaf again. I'll be in the back cleaning if you need me Yuuko-san." He yelled out. He didn't even once glance inside the room, even with the doors open.**

"**What is this, Witch? Why is he here?" He demanded.**

"**That is not your Watanuki." She told him, watching him drag out things to be dusted. "He belongs to another Doumeki, from another world outside that gate. Or he will belong to that Doumeki. He's still too stubborn to acknowledge his feelings. I've arranged for some help in that department though." That made him smile.**

"**Why does he not notice me?" He was sitting in plain view of the Other!Watanuki.**

"**He is not meant to see you." She stood motioning him to stand. "Come." She turned to the Other!Watanuki. "Watanuki…I want lots of sake with my curry tonight." She told him.**

"**Yuuko, you alcoholic. Only one bottle tonight." He told her.**

"**Aw, your such a mean person Watanuki." She gave a small smile and turned to leave. As he was turning, he saw the Other!Watanuki look in there direction, but his gaze went right through him, unseeing for the seer.**

**She took him to an empty room further back. It looked almost identical to the one he had just left, but there were no doors that lead to the outside. She took her customary seat.**

"**And now your wish. What do you remember me telling you?" She asked him.**

"**I can't really remember exactly. All I can remember was that it cost half of immortality, but I know there was something else." He looked up at her.**

"**Don't worry. I will explain. Do you remember the one thing you were unable to do in your past life? The one thing that would have change this path fate has taken." She asked him, and he nodded. He knew exactly how he had failed. "That is what you must do to have your wish fully granted. If you can get Watanuki to accept your gift and love, than you will have your wish fully granted. But…" He knew this was coming. "There is a deadline. You have only a year and a day to make this happen. If you are unable to make this happen in the deadline than you shall be erased from this world and sent back to your old world."**

"**I understand." He bowed his head slightly as he thought this over.**

"**Your time starts the moment you leave this place. But before you leave, you must learn about this new world in which you now reside. I have asked a favor of a friend who resides in this world. Come in." She called out.**

**The door opened again and standing there were two people dressed as he had seen other natives. Long flowing robes or coats, sandals, and loose airy clothes made from a light cloth to combat the heat of this world. One was shorter than the other, tall but thin with pale skin and short blond hair and bright blue eyes. The other was a few inches taller, well muscled and tanned skin, with black hair cut close to his head and bright red eyes that seemed to glare at everything except the man in front of him.**

"**Ah, Yuuko-san, how nice it is to see you again. I hope you don't mind me bringing a friend, but he wouldn't listen to me, as usual." He let a goofy grin cross his face as he looked up at the larger man.**

**The other just glared at him before turning his crimson gaze on Doumeki. "So he's the one you brought us here for?" He asked, his voice a low growl.**

"**Yes." Her reply was short.**

"**Looks like I'm not the only half breed in town." He looked away and walked over to a corner and sat, letting his long sword rest against his shoulder.**

"**Half breed?" Doumeki asked. What the hell were they talking about?**

"**Well shall we get started?" The blond asked him, smiling but ignored his question.**

"**Who are you?" He finally asked.**

"**I am Fai Flourite, and I am your new teacher in the ways of this world." he said than sat down in front of him. A mischievous gleam in his eyes.**

**xXx**

**Doumeki mind was reeling slightly. His brain felt over full from having to store so much information and he just wanted to lie down. He was apparently in the world called Daemon, or demon as he would have pronounced it in his world. It was a place of the demonic arts, though it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.**

**There were schools all over the place for the study of demonology and the demonic arts. It was apparently a well sought after job, to be able to summon demons and such, but only a few had any talent with it.**

**And that was why Fai was here. He was a teacher for said demonic arts. While he explained about this new world, he would also explain about all the creatures that that lived in this world.**

**There were apparently two types of demons: Demana and Demanica, the latter being the wild ones, the untrained ones that were considered by some to be evil, but that was a small amount.**

**These two types were put into a sort of hierarchy. They went in order from the weakest to the strongest: Carriers, Hunters, Familiars, Sources, and Nobility. The first two, looked mainly like reptiles, with serpent like bodies. It was the last three that were hard to identify because they were human in shape and only a few markings on them could tell them apart from actual humans.**

**Like he said, his mind was reeling. Finally Fai held up a hand. "I think it be better if I stop here. I will be back tomorrow to explain more to you." He stood and so did the other, introduced as Kurogane.**

"**Wait, you never answered my question. What is a half breed.?" He asked. What was it supposed to mean about him.**

"**Tomorrow. For now sleep and reorganize your mind." They walked out of the room.**

"**Sleep Doumeki. All will be explained to you." he just noticed a rolled up thing resting against the wall. He watched her unroll it and saw it was a sort of bed He was too tired to question where it had come from. He just crawled in it and felt sleep take him before she had even left the room. For having slept for one hundred years, he sure was tired.**

**xXx**

**Yay, you've started to learn about this new world. As for the half breed thing, I'll explain it next chapter. And no, Fai and Kurogane are not the real ones. They are the ones in that world, the same as Watanuki.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and look forward to the next chapter.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Reiya**


	5. Chapter 5

**This a XxxHolic fanfiction, but I claim no rights to XxxHolic which is copyright of Clamp. [Sigh, I wish I did though.] The Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka portrayed in this fanfiction are not the originals, but their counterparts in a different world. Do not expect them to act exactly like the originals. Other than that, for now this will remain rated T, since I haven't decided if there will be much yaoi in it or not. So be WARNED! Please enjoy!**

**~Reiya**

An Immortals Heart

Chapter 5.

Doumeki woke to the sound of a light rain hitting the roof. It reminded him of home, when he would listen to the rain drops hitting the leaves of the trees, each drop making a different sound until it felt like he was surrounded by music.

But he was no longer there. He was now in a new world. One that was a lot drier than his home and a lot hotter. Pushing himself up, he glanced around and saw a bundle of clothing sitting next to him. Upon inspection, he found that they were similar to what Fai and Kurogane had been wearing.

Dark green shirt, that was made of a soft fine cloth. The pants were a dark golden brown, like his eyes, and hung loosely around his legs until he noticed the drawstring on the bottom of each leg. Pulling them tight and tying them, he was able to walk with out getting the cloth caught on anything. The last piece was the jacket. It was like something he would have worn back home, but instead of stopping at his waist, the jacket continued down his sides and back, stopping just a few inches above the ground. There were a few buttons on it to close it up if he wanted to, but he left it open.

He walked over to a mirror in the room and studied himself. He looked the same and yet different. He hadn't aged any, but he felt older. He could feel the years that had passed. He also knew he wouldn't age. He'd stopped aging ten years before he'd met the witch.

It had also been about the time he had first met Watanuki. It had been a rainy day, just like this one.

xXx

_Doumeki walked through the trees, listening to them as he let it soak his hair and clothes. He'd originally come out to hunt, but now that he was out here, he felt more like walking than hunting._

_Giving a large sigh, he unstrung his bow and slung it across his back. Wiping water from his eyes, he continued on, listening to the forest around him._

_He'd been walking for about ten minutes when he heard a noise ahead. It was soft at first, but grew louder. He could just make it out. Someone was yelling, and underneath it, he could hear the low vibration of something large growling._

_Running forward, he was pulled up short by a large cliff face. It went up at least thirty feet, a small waterfall fed into a spring at it's base. Glancing up could see someone standing on the rim of the cliff edge, back to the open air. A glint of silver revealed a short sword in his hand._

_He was too far away and too low to be of use trying to reach him, for it was a male. He could hear him cursing and swearing as he brandished his weapon at what ever was in front of him._

_Instead, he grabbed his bow and strung it in one fluid movement. Concentrating on the bow, he drew the string back, a line of pale light following his fingers until it formed an arrow. As he stood there waiting for the creatures to appear, he felt the arrow solidify, the pale light darkening, hardening as it changed to wood, the tip shifting into the pale silver of metal._

_And there they were, three of them. Magrid, huge hulking beasts, covered in shaggy fur, large descending canines, and sharp claws on all four feet. There eyes were a bright green, and had small rounded ears with horns sprouting from behind them._

_They gave another roar, and the man tried to back up, but it was just air and water behind him. Doumeki zoned in on the one closest to the man, and fired. It struck true, driving through the animals thick skin and fat to embed itself in the creatures heart. It gave a roaring scream of pain before it toppled to the ground._

_What he wasn't expecting was for the man to turn to look at him, turning his back to the last two. His blue eyes, even from this distance visible. The other two creatures weren't distracted for long though. Seeing him distracted, they charged. "Behind you!" he yelled at him, but it was too late. The first one reached him before he could turn, rearing up on it's hind legs as it brought it's clawed front paw down._

_It struck him in the back, the force of the blow knocking him forward to plummet the distance to the water. The creatures glared down at the bottom of the cliff, but didn't move. They were smart enough to know that even they would be able to survive a fall from there. They turned away from the edge and left._

_Doumeki ran forward, wading into the water as he rushed to the aid of the man. He lay in the water, face pale and ashen, blood coloring the water around him red. Lifting him up gently, he carried him from the water._

_The man was in bad shape. But he couldn't do anything. He wasn't a healer and he didn't know very much first aid. Deciding it was better to stop the bleeding, he took of his own water logged jacket and shirt, tearing them into strips and binding his back up as best he could. It would have to hold until he could reach home and his mother._

_Picking him up again, he slung him over his back, keeping his bow in his hand just incase and set off at a fast jog. He was only a few miles from home._

_Upon arrival, he saw his mother standing in front of their home. He wasn't surprised. She always seemed to know what was going on. He carried him inside, laying him face down on the floor, so his mother could see to his back. There were four parallel gashes cutting diagonally from his left shoulder down to his right hip._

_Leaving his mother with the man, he headed for his room to change into dry clothes. It was going to be a long day._

"_How is he?" He asked her, standing in the door way._

"_He'll be fine, no permanent damage was done to him. Who is he?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper._

"_I don't know. He was being attacked by some Magrid when I found him. Why don't you get some sleep. I'll stay up and watch over him." She just nodded, too tired to protest. Once she was gone, he settled onto the floor, back propped up against the wall._

_From the moonlight leaking in through the shutters, he could make out the man's face. High cheek bones, pale white skin, shadows under the eyes, he looked tired, like he hadn't eaten or slept in days._

_His ink black hair was sticking out in different angles, messy. He had a small full mouth. His chest from what he could see under the bandages, was slim and just as pale. He watched it rise and fall as he took a breath. His arms were long and thin, the bones sticking out against his skin at the joints._

_He watched as he stirred, breath hitching as his mind registered the pain, mouth turning down. His eyes opened slowly, the pupils dilated in the gloom. He could just make out a rim of bright cobalt blue._

_Doumeki watched as confusion crossed his face, unsure of his surroundings. He went to sit up and hissed in pain as his back pulled. "You shouldn't move yet. It will make the stitches pop open." He said softly, keeping still as the man turned to look at him._

"_Wh-where am I?" He croaked out. Doumeki stood and grabbed the water skin off the table._

_Lifting him up, he let him drink before answering. "You are in my home. You were struck down by a Magrid off of a cliff. I happened to be in the area and brought you here, to be treated by my mother who his a healer. Who are you to be traveling alone in these woods?"_

"_I'm Watanuki. Watanuki Kimihiro. And I wasn't alone, per say. I was with my horse when they attacked and knocked me off of her."_

"_A horse is no companion." He said, leaning back onto the wall. "I am Doumeki Shizuka." He said as an after thought._

xXx

Doumeki continued to star at himself in the mirror. That had been so long ago. That first chance meeting. The Watanuki of that world was now long dead, killed by some unseen force, his body turned to dust after such a long sleep.

He was jolted from his thoughts by a tapping on the door. There stood Fai, Kurogane a glowering presence behind him. "Ah, You look good in this worlds garb. Come it is time we showed you this world."

He nodded, but didn't move. "First, tell me what a half breed is?" He demanded.

Fai sighed, but nodded. "Alright, but it's hard to tell or understand."

xXx

WHOO, a new chapter. So we saw their first meeting and now it's time to learn what a half breed is. For now though, I'm going to leave you at a cliffhanger of sorts. You must wait until the next chapter to learn more. Enjoy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	6. Chapter 6

**This a XxxHolic fanfiction, but I claim no rights to XxxHolic which is copyright of Clamp. [Sigh, I wish I did though.] The Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka portrayed in this fanfiction are not the originals, but their counterparts in a different world. Do not expect them to act exactly like the originals. Other than that, for now this will remain rated T, since I haven't decided if there will be much yaoi in it or not. So be WARNED! Please enjoy!**

**~Reiya**

An Immortals Heart

Chapter 6.

He watched the two walk through the door and sit, but he just stood, waiting. He knew this was important, that this information would change how he thought of himself. His heart gave a painful thump. Chiding himself for letting things get to himself, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming his body down.

He nodded to them to continue and Fai let out a sigh. "We've explained about the demons of this world. But there is a piece of demonic teaching that few know about. It revolves around the Nobility of the demons. They are the strongest, and appear the most human." Fai stopped for a moment, letting it sink in before continuing.

"What most don't know is that the nobility are more human than demon. They are intelligent, and have emotions like humans. And sometimes they chose to be human over demon. When this happens, they are forced into exile, sent to different universes to hide in shame. But sometimes they find the solitude too much and seek out company. There are cases of these demons falling in love with humans. The mix of human and demon creates what we call half breeds. The easiest way of telling them apart from actual humans is by eye color. Half breeds are born with exotic eye colors, like your and Kurogane's. They tend to have a few traits from their demon origins, varying from large amounts of strength to even psychic abilities. All vary from person to person."

"So your saying that, either my mother or father was from this world?" Fai nodded. He just stood there staring into space as he let this piece of information sink in. It explained something about himself.

He finally sigh, pushing all other unnecessary thought away for later examination. "Thank you. I guess we should be going now." He said, keeping his face blank of any emotion.

"Ah yes. Time for you to start exploring. Come, come." Fai stood with a smile motioning for them to follow. The walked through the shop, but there was no sign of Yuuko, the two little girls, or that other Watanuki. It was quiet in the large shop.

Outside and beyond the gate, it was just a bright as it had been before though everything was damp from the rain. They headed back the way he had come, but stopped on the edge of the road that led into the market. Now that he knew some of the world, this crowded place didn't bother him as much.

Fai turned to him, smiling as usual. "So, Doumeki, what is it that you would like to see first? We could go on one of the tours for foreigners since technically, you are a foreigner or we could go somewhere else."

"I would like to see the school you work at, if I could?" He asked, turning to look at him.

Fai's smile widened. "Of course, and I can probably get you a demonstration if you would like to see it." Fai started off, taking a left away from the market and they followed behind, both him and Kurogane silent as they kept an eye on their surroundings out of habit.

They reached the school ten minutes later. It was large, three stories tall with windows every where and strange marking engraved into the pale cream colored stone and ocher colored roof tiles. There were only a few people out, most being in class at the moment, but there were guards a top the encircling wall eyes trained inwards and outwards.

Doumeki looked at them in silent question. "Sometimes the demana get free from the students or the wild demanica try to get into the school. They are there to stop them."

He turned away and continued to follow them towards the buildings. They entered the western wing, walking along the well lit hallway. Most of the doors were closed, but a few remained open to catch the breeze that flowed through the open windows. Inside, bodies were hunched over desks, taking notes while the teacher lectured at the front of the class.

For a moment, he thought he glimpsed something hovering by one of the students, but when he looked back it was gone. He could place a guess as to what it had been.

He turned back to see Fai watching him. "You saw it?" He nodded. "Usually you can't see them unless the summoner wants you to see them, but some people can see them no matter what. Come, we'll step into my class and see how they are getting on with my assistant."

They continued on, turning right onto a perpendicular hall that led to the back of the wing and a staircase. They climbed to the third floor and continued until they reached they last room in the hall.

Inside, students were gathered in small knots across the large space, some were on hands and knees, chalk in hand, others were talking with others. In the back, a young man stood talking to a small group his light brown eyes scanning their work. He was shorter than Fai, but just as wiry in build with short brown hair.

The class fell silent as they started to notice them standing in the doorway. The man looked up and seeing them, walked over. "Fai, what are you doing here? T's your day off." He asked him.

"Ah, Syaoran, there you are. I'm not here to work. I'm showing a guest the school." He turned to Doumeki who stood behind. "Doumeki Shizuka, this is Lee Syaoran, my assistant." The nodded to each other. Doumeki could see the spark of recognition in his eyes when he saw Doumeki's eyes. He knew what he was. "I was hoping to give him a demonstration since he has never seen a demon summoning before."

Syaoran just nodded. "Should I do it, or would you like to, Fai?" He asked him. "Or perhaps one of the students?"

"Oh, I think you should. It will be a good learning experience for them. Come Doumeki, let us sit over here while he gets ready." Fai grabbed his sleeve and towed him over to some chairs placed against the wall. He could feel the students staring at him.

"So Doumeki, what do you think of everything so far?" Fai asked as they watched Syaoran kneel on the floor, hand moving swiftly as he chalked the summoning circle onto the floor.

"It's…different." He looked at him, but Fai was watching his assistant.

"You'll get used to it. We need to figure out what it is you will do later on, but for now, just soak it in and become accustomed to our world. Ah, he's ready. Come, you'll like this. Fai stood and he followed, unsure of what was going to happen.

xXx

So you all finally know what he is. Half demon, wonder which parent was the demon? Next he gets to see a summoning and will start to settle into the world. They won't meet for a couple of chapters, but I may do some Watanuki POV's to give you something to read. Don't worry though, Doumeki will eventually meet Watanuki.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a XxxHolic fanfiction, but I claim no rights to XxxHolic which is copyright of Clamp. [Sigh, I wish I did though.] The Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka portrayed in this fanfiction are not the originals, but their counterparts in a different world. Do not expect them to act exactly like the originals. Other than that, for now this will remain rated T, since I haven't decided if there will be much yaoi in it or not. So be WARNED! Please enjoy!**

**~Reiya**

* * *

An Immortals Heart

Chapter 7.

They walked over to where Fai's assistant had chalked a circular design onto the wooden floor. It was a flow of designs and swirls, random symbols drawn they appeared to be some sort of rune or written language.

Standing to the side with his two guilds, he waited. The shorter male turned to seek permission. Fai nodded to him and he turned back to the symbol. At first nothing happened, the male's voice soft as he chanted. He felt it though. The gradual buildup of pressure.

It felt like the calm before a storm, when all went still and you could feel the energy in the air, weighing you down, and waiting for the spark that would bring it to life.

He could feel it though. Something was coming, drawn by words of power. He shifted subtly, bracing his legs just in case of an attack. His fingers itched for his bow, but ti was long gone. He knew, if he wanted it badly enough, he could create one…but that wouldn't be the smart thing to do right now. Instead, he waited, bidding his time.

He didn't have long to wait. One second he felt the spark, and then there was a flash of light, hurting even his strong eyes. He turned away to shield them.

xXx

He was the first to notice the three of them in the door way. Of course he knew Fai, since he was his teacher and he had seen Guardsman Kurogane around. It was the third man that was the unknown.

He stood a little away from them, amber eyes scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary and though he was wearing the native style of clothing, he could peg him as a foreigner before Fai said anything.

Slowly, the class fell silent as they too noticed their visitors. He watched as Syaoran walk over to where they stood. He couldn't hear much, but he caught the man's name: Doumeki Shizuka.

He looked him over as they made their way over to one side of the class. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and tanned. His hair was as black as most of the people here and was cut short.

Turning back from looking him over, he noticed that Syaoran was busy making a gate on the floor. It was a lot more complex than the one he'd made earlier. It made him uneasy, knowing that one of the stronger demana was about to be summoned.

Easing back some, he put a little more distance between himself and the gate. He may be over cautious, but with his track record, over cautious was an understatement.

Although none knew of it yet, for some reason, demana and demanica alike seemed to be drawn to him. He had yet to figure out what it was, but he was still on his guard whenever he went out.

Syaoran stood, signaling that he was done. Watanuki watched them stand and walk over to the gate. It seemed to take forever for Syaoran to get to the main part of the summoning, where something was offered up: like hair or blood. The other didn't seem to notice it, but he watched as the man neatly pricked a finger on a small needle and flick a drop of blood into the center of the gateway.

The spick of power was enormous, making him stagger and sway. He closed his eyes on instinct as the resounding flash of the gateway opening tried to blind them. He heard a few collected gasps from the other students as they looked in wonder at the creature in the glowing circle.

He was afraid to open his eyes and see what was there, but eventually his did. Gathering his courage, he slowly cracked them open and looked at the creature floating a few inches above the ground.

To most, it would look almost human. Most humans, on first glance would see the humanistic features and assume it was human. Few would look closer and see the differences. Like the glowing, brightly colored eyes, with their slitted pupils. Or the pointed ears that moved to the slightest sound.

The oddest thing about it though, was that it was clothed. It wore brightly colored clothing, similar to theirs. It made it look almost civilized, if not for the faint markings on its face.

Syaoran turned and addressed the class. "For those who do not recognize it, this is a familiar. Who can tell me what the other species are?" He asked.

One girl raised her hand. "Carriers, Hunters, Familiars, Sources, and Nobility." She said aloud, beaming when he nodded that she had it right.

"Now, familiars are more your everyday daemon. They can do just about anything you need them to, and although they are hard to summon, they are the most common ones a summoner will use in their lifetime. Now this one is demana…"

Watanuki wasn't listening to him anymore. He was entirely focused on the daemon. He knew the instant his presence was noticed. Its bright green eyes slowly trained in on him, never leaving his face.

He backed up some more, but soon met the wall. He realized his mistake when the daemon shifted, turning fully in his direction. The door was on the other side of the room and the only window had been shut earlier.

He reached for the protective ward he wore everywhere and felt nothing. It took him a moment to realize that he'd forgotten it at home in his rush to not be late for class. His only hope now was that the protective wards around the gate held long enough for them to banish it back.

It appeared though, that luck was not with him. The daemon gave one leap and the wards shattered like glass. He watched in shocked horror as it flew towards him, fangs barred as it went for his throat. All he could do was brace himself and shield his face as he waited for impact.

xXx

Well, cliffhanger. Wonder what's going to happen? Well, I know, but I'm not saying. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Been busy with other things. I'll try and update this as often as possible, but don't get your hopes up for anything regular.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	8. Chapter 8

**This is an XxxHolic fanfiction, but I claim no rights to XxxHolic which is copyright of Clamp. [Sigh, I wish I did though.] The Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka portrayed in this fanfiction are not the originals, but their counterparts in a different world. Do not expect them to act exactly like the originals. Other than that, for now this will remain rated T, since I haven't decided if there will be much yaoi in it or not. So be WARNED! Please enjoy!**

**~Reiya**

* * *

An Immortals Heart

Chapter 8.

He stood there, waiting for the impact. The seconds kept ticking by without anything seeming to happen. Finally gathering his courage, he peeked from behind his arms to see what was happening.

The daemon was no longer in front of him, or to say coming at him. He looked to the right and saw it pinned to the wall, something long and thin protruding from its flesh as it struggled in vain to get free and get him.

Turning to look the other way, he was met with an even stranger site. The foreigner was standing there, a bow he hadn't had when entering, in his hand. As he watched, he slowly drew the bow back, an arrow forming out of nowhere.

That seemed to draw Fai out of a sort of dazed shock. "Doumeki-kun. Please stop. You do not need to kill it." He beseeched, trying to stop him from doing the unnecessary duty.

xXx

Movement to his right drew his gaze. For a brief second his lungs froze as he took in the sight of the one he was seeking. His gaze was elsewhere, on the newly summoned daemon.

He watched as he stepped back until he was pressed up against the wall, hand reaching for something out of reflex. His face seemed to get even paler as something dawned on him.

He turned back to see the creature shift, eyes zoning in on him. He reacted in an instant, drawing on the power inside, shaping it to his will. He was nearly too late in firing as the creature broke through the wards around the circle.

The room went deathly silent, the only noise was the creature's thrashing and angry hissing. All eyes were on him, while he only had eyes for him: his Watanuki.

He barely heard Fai speaking, but he got the gist of it and slowly lowered his bow, releasing the arrow. It dissolved into nothing again. He ignored Fai and Syaoran as they went toward the creature, muttering spells as they started to banish it back from whence it had come.

He slowly walked towards Watanuki. The man was leaning against the wall, barely standing as he shook from nerves and shock from the close call. "Are you all right?" He asked lowly, eyeing him up and down to look for any damage.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." He straightened and pushed off from the wall. He bowed low, head lowered. "Thank you, for saving me." He stood back up.

"Watanuki, I need you to come with me. We need you to discuss this." He nodded and went to gather up his things. The daemon was now gone, the only evidence of its existence was the hole in the wall and the black blood spattered on the surface.

xXx

The room was silent as they all sat there, waiting for Fai or Watanuki to start talking. Doumeki stood in the back of the large office, leaning on the wall with Kurogane. He could feel the swordsman's eyes on him, but he ignored the stare as he watched Watanuki.

The boy was subdued, head down cast, fingers clenched at his sides. Almost as if he was expecting the worst. It wasn't his fault that those things were after him. He'd always been a magnet for trouble.

"Watanuki-san, there is no need to be nervous. I'm not mad at you…but I do need you to explain what happened in there. I've never seen a daemon, wild or tame, do that. It was almost as if he was drawn to you." He leaned against the side of the desk.

"I can't help it." He mumbled.

"Can't help what?"

"It's been like this as long as I can remember. Something about me draws them. I have a ward against them, but I forgot it at home today and it couldn't help it." His voice was soft and resigned.

"Hmm, for now we'll keep this quiet. Who knows what someone could use you for if they found out. Why don't you go home early today. We'll send one of the guards to make sure you get home in one piece."

He nodded and stood. Pausing he turned back to Fai. "Um…does this mean I can still come back?" He asked nervously.

"Whatever gave you the idea that you were being kicked out. If you wish to continue to pursue this path, even after what you've been through, than why would I stop you? Go home and rest, Kimihiro. I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave a wan smile, nodding in understanding and left. Kurogane went with him to arrange the escort, leaving Fai and Doumeki alone. "That was very fast work you did back there. How did you know what was going to happen?"

"Watanuki has always been a magnet for trouble. This one is no different." A small smile turned up the corners of his mouth briefly.

"Yuuko-san only told me that you were from another world, but not why you are here? Does it have something to do with that boy?" Although his face was still smiling, steel was creeping into his voice at the thought of his student being in danger.

"I…in my world, I was a rarity. Born with gifts that hadn't been seen for centuries. We are each born with one destined to be our mates. He was mine, but I was unable to save him or get him to accept my offering. One cannot live without their other half in my world without going insane. Yuuko…she offered a way around this."

"A new Watanuki." He supplied.

"In a way. He is the same and he isn't. My wish was to have him back any way possible, but if I can't do that than…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"We are somewhat the same in this world." A voice said behind him. Kurogane had returned. "He's on his way home with an escort."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans do not have destined mates, but half breeds do. It is part of Daemon lore. That there is one human out there that can tame a half breed. Sometimes they must wait years to find them, but they do."

"That may be so, but is the human destined to be with the half breed?" He asked.

"We can talk philosophy later." Fai finally cut in. "For now we need to find you a place to work.

"Actually, we already have." Kurogane said blandly, crimson eyes trained on him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fai asked. A nod was all he did to indicate agreement. "Doumeki-kun, how do you feel about becoming a guard here at the school? With your skills, they definitely won't say no."

"I…that would do nicely."

"It's settled than. I'll talk with the president of the school and see what she thinks. For now, you can stay with us until you can find someplace to live."

"Thank you."

xXx

Well, here is the next chapter. Things are finally getting along and you've learned some more about Doumeki's world. Wait until the next chapter to see what happens.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	9. Chapter 9

**This is an XxxHolic fanfiction, but I claim no rights to XxxHolic which is copyright of Clamp. [Sigh, I wish I did though.] The Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka portrayed in this fanfiction are not the originals, but their counterparts in a different world. Do not expect them to act exactly like the originals. Other than that, for now this will remain rated T, since I haven't decided if there will be much yaoi in it or not. So be WARNED! Please enjoy!**

**~Reiya**

An Immortals Heart

Chapter 9.

The walk back was as uneventful as anything could be. With his nerves wound up and adrenalin pumping through his system, he was wound up and jumpy, eyes casting about for any sign of attack that wasn't there.

The guardsman, for the most part ignored him. He didn't care, he was used to it. He was still polite though, thanking him for his troubles as the guard left him in front of his small home.

Two flights of stairs, and a short walk down a hallway and he was in front of his apartment. Quickly going in, he shut the door and activated the wards just inside. As he felt them go up, he finally relaxed, tension in his shoulders fading.

Sighing softly, he set his things down and walked into the kitchen. It was nearly noon and he was hungry, might as well eat now. He quickly set to work cooking, falling into the easy rhythm as he let his mind wander.

xXx

By the time night had fallen, he was convinced. His mind had been going in circles the whole time, trying to figure out how to get around this thing that affected him. He knew he couldn't go around for the rest of his life, too afraid of his own shadow to stray far from the safety of his home.

He needed to get around this and he needed to do it soon. Setting the cleaning clothe he'd been using to wash dishes down; he strode over to his bag. There was only one thing he could think of that might work. He needed to face the root of his fears.

Pulling out his book he sat on a chair as he flicked through it, looking for the right page. There, in the middle of the book. They had yet to get to this part in class, but he'd watched Syaoran and Fai do this many times, and knew what he needed.

Setting it to the side, he delved back into his bag and pulled out his kit. Pulling out some chalk, he set to work with the book opened next to him. He was glad this place had wooden floors. It was easier to draw a summoning gate than say if it had been stone blocks.

Sitting back, he examined his handy work, checking and double checking the diagram in the book to his own to make sure nothing had been drawn wrong. Nodding to himself that it was as perfect as could be, he flipped back through to the front, where the wards were discussed.

He'd seen earlier what would happen if the wards weren't strong enough. Finding one that was strong enough to hold a couple of familiars, let alone just one. Quickly, he set about chalking in the wards. Finished, he turned back to the book.

He went over the words, sounding out any that looked tricky under his breath. Finished with that, he was ready. Standing, he faced the gateway. It was now or never. Breathing in a shaky breath, he started to chant, words flowing off his tongue with ease.

He was coming to the important part. Quickly he brought his outstretched hands together, pricking his finger with the needle he held. He squeezed a drop of bright red blood out into the gateway. As it landed, he finished the last verse, voice steady as the last syllable echoed around and through him as the power of the gate flared, and light nearly blinding him as it opened. He could feel a slight breeze, smelling like the desert that surrounded this town, as if it was coming from a place far from here. Which was strange since he'd never heard of that happening.

He kept his eyes shut, breathing hard as he listened for any movement. There was nothing, no sound except his harsh breathing and the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, testament to his fear and nervousness. Taking a gulp of air, he slowly cracked an eye open.

At first he couldn't see anything, the light of the open gateway still too bright for human eyes making him see after images as he blinked repeatedly through years, but slowly it dimmed enough to make out what lay in the gateway. Opening his eyes all the way, he took in the daemon that stood before him.

It…she wasn't what he had been expecting. Long black hair pulled back into a plait like a black cord down to her waist. She was dressed in native clothing, but instead of warm earthy tones, it was colored in stark blacks and whites arranged in a checkered pattern that made him feel slightly dizzy staring at it, the clothe fluttering in some nonexistent wind only she felt.

What was oddest, though, were her eyes. Where there would have been pitch black eyes, were instead pure white eyes. It was unusual to say the least, but he was no judge since he'd never summoned a familiar before.

They just stared at each other, waiting for something to happen. So far, she had yet to go crazy and try and break through the wards, but that wasn't saying she wouldn't.

He jumped when she gave a soft sigh. "Why have you summoned me, child?" Her voice was melodic. "Because if you just plan to stare at me, I'm going to leave." She gave an annoyed twitch to her coat sleeve.

"Why haven't you tried to attack me?" He asked bewildered at the way things were turning out.

"Oh please. Do not put me in comparison to my uncivilized cousins. I have more control over myself than they ever would. Now why have you summoned me?"

"Ah, well…to face my fears."

"Hmm, I guess that is an okay reason, but you could do so much better. You really need to make sure you know what you want ahead of time, that way when you make a deal, you don't fall into a loop hole." She gave another sigh. "Jeez, kids these days…Alright, so you seem to be having trouble with my relatives here, what is it?" She sat down on the floor in the center of the circle, chin resting in her hand as she stared up at him.

Feeling like a fool for standing, he sat too. "Um, for some reason they are drawn to me. They just go berserk and try to attack and probably eat me. It's been like this for as long as I can remember." He explained to her. He felt odd explaining this to her.

"So you need some way to protect yourself until you can find a more permanent solution." He nodded. "Alright, let's see. How about this: I will act as a body guard for you. They will not sense nor see you unless you want them too. In return, all I need is half your power."

"What do you need that for?" he asked, wary of making a deal with her.

"I can't do this on my own. It's tiring, trying to protect you and keep myself in this world. Your power will help me out as both a power source and an anchor. Do we have a deal?"

"How long will this last?" He asked.

"Very good. We'll make a daemon summoner of you yet. It will only last for a year and one day. By then, you need to have found a better way to shield yourself. So do we have a deal?"

He went over the deal in his head, looking for any loop holes. For the most past he couldn't find anything. Though his mind was still reeling from how this situation had changed so drastically, he nodded. "In exchange for shielding and protecting me from daemon, I give you half my power to use _only_ as a way to help protect me and as an anchor unless I say so otherwise. We have a deal."

"Jeez, no need to be a stickler for details." She took a breath and stood. She looked down at him and spoke, voice hollow and ringing with power. _"Under the guidelines specified by the summoner, a deal is struck. Until a year and a day have passed I will protect you. So be it."_ Watanuki could only gasp as a wave of power flowed over and through him, pinning him to the floor.

He was still sitting there, panting hard as the power faded, leaving him feeling a sense of loss as it took half his power with it. He barely even registered the sound of approaching footsteps. He looked up dazedly as she approached.

Squatting down, she looked him in the. "I look forward to working with you, Watanuki Kimihiro." If the evil grin her face made him nervous, he put it down to being way out of his depth in this and not the fact that she scared him.

xXx

"Madam President, Fai-san is here to see you."

"Thank you Sakura-san. Let him in." The brunette nodded, leaving to bring the blonde into the large office. He stepped in with a broad smile and a sweeping bow. "Fai, what brings you here? Isn't this your day off?" Tomoyo asked as she sat back in her chair.

The president of the largest summoning school on the country was a small woman, long black hair held back with pins and dressed in pale purple and blue coat and dress that made her bright eyes stand out from her pale face.

"Tomoyo-san, as lovely as ever and yes it is my day off, but I'm here partially on business." She nodded for him to sit and continue. Stepping forward, he lowered himself into the cushioned chair across from her.

"A traveller, from another world has made his home here. An acquaintance of Yuuko's." He saw understanding pass through her face. "He is in need of a job. He has shown earlier that he is a great shot and fast to assess a situation. I thought he might make a good addition to our guards here. Kurogane will vouch for him as will I."

"You say he has shown, what do you mean?"

"Ah, Syaoran summoned a familiar for our guest. It broke through the wards and almost attacked a student. He was able to subdue it with one shot."

"Watanuki-kun?" He nodded. "And what is the name of this foreigner?"

"Doumeki Shizuka."

"Doumeki…wasn't there a Doumeki some years ago that went missing?" She asked, trying to remember his name.

"You are thinking of Doumeki Haruka. Yes, he was from here. I believe he went to another world when he fell in love with one of the nobility. I believe Shizuka is his grandson."

"Hmm, if you and Kurogane back him, then I see no problem with him coming to work here. Have him meet me here tomorrow and we will discuss terms of employment."

"Thank you." He stood and bowed again.

"Send my regards to Kurogane and Mokona." She smiled softly.

"Of course, until next time." He bowed once more and left, shutting the door behind him softly.

xXx

So things get interesting. For those who have ready my other XxxHolic story, you will know who this 'daemon' is. If you don't, go read it or wait until the next chapter. Also, if you haven't realized it yet, both Doumeki and Watanuki have a year and one day deadline starting from this chapter, for different things. Just letting you guys know.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


End file.
